1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector with improved grounding bars.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Utility patent Issued No. CN201160168Y discloses an electrical connector which includes an insulating housing, terminals and a pair of shielding shells covering the outer faces of two long walls of the housing. Each terminal includes a contacting portion, a retaining portion and a leg portion. The terminals are retained and received in the grooves defined in the two long walls. Each shielding shell defines fingers across slots defined on the long wall and contacting with corresponding grounding terminals of the terminals. The fingers bend and press against the grounding terminals at a front distal end thereof. The engagement between fingers and grounding terminals may bring a relative stiff friction and damage the engagement.
China Invention patent Publication No. CN106356676A discloses an electrical connector which includes a terminal module and an insulating housing, the terminal module with a ground bar pre-attached is inserted in the insulating housing. The assembling process of connector is complexity.
An improved card edge connector is desired.